New Adventures
by Oriana Dumbledore
Summary: The much-requested Sequel to 'The Mirror of Etamluos' Read all about Harry's new life & how he deals with some new adventures in his and Severus's life together
1. Prologue: Endings and Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, the background stories, or anything that looks like it belongs in the Harry Potter Series, those belong to JKR. I DO own the plot, and any little Potter-Snape's in the story.  
  
A/N: This is the much-requested Sequel to The Mirror of Etamluos. I decided it was high time to write one, as so many people had requested it. I'm a little stuck on "Tiny Little Mistake" and having a sort of mental breakdown regarding the other stories. So we'll do this for a while before we continue with anything else. Hopefully this will please everyone, I'm expecting this one to be about the same in length as The Mirror of Etamluos. Let me know what you think!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
New Adventures  
  
Prologue: Endings and Beginnings  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sighed, walking the length of the small waiting room yet again. He glanced over at his children before idly patting his now eight month pregnant belly. He sighed and sat down waiting to hear news, any news at all. He wondered how on earth the end of a mans life could come at a time like this, when everything had finally become somewhat peaceful.  
  
The school term had ended that day, and Harry was expected to give birth to his newest set of twins any day now. He shook his head and remembered slowly the events of the last few years. Brad and Brent were now seven years old, making Harry feel old at the young age of twenty-two. The boys were still identical, with Harry's untidy hair, and Severus's dark ebony eyes.  
  
Both had shown signs of magic starting at six months of age, usually leaving huge messes for Harry and Severus to clean up after them. Brad was the quieter of the two, but had a knack for pranks that rivaled his godfathers. Brent was outgoing and friendly, but rarely got into trouble. The problems however, were when the two teamed up together, they were worse than the Marauders and the Weasley Twins combined.  
  
A year after finishing school, Harry had taken a potion allowing him to conceive again, amazingly, they seemed to have a knack for having twins between Severus and Harry. Their three, soon to be four, year old sons were miniature versions of Harry. They both had untidy black hair that couldn't be controlled with the strongest of charms, and bright innocent green eyes that shown happily and full of life. Alexander Merlin and Andrew James were two of the happiest little boys on the planet, next to their older brothers that is.  
  
The year after they were born, Harry accepted the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, as Remus and Sirius left to have a family of their own. Sirius had been teaching the Charms classes, as Filius Flitwick had retired the year after Voldemort's defeat. Sirius had also taken over as Ravenclaw's Head of House. Draco Malfoy had taken over for Sirius, in both aspects of the post the same year Harry came on as the Defense Professor.  
  
Draco had brought along his wife, Paige, a witch he had met in France, who was at the time expecting their first child. After Dominic was born, Paige had almost immediately gotten pregnant again resulting in little Amber. Dominic was just barely two, while Amber was about to turn one. Surprisingly, Paige had joined Harry in his quest to give birth to twins, and was expecting her first due to be born in just four months. The Malfoy family was sitting next to his children, also waiting with him to hear news.  
  
Sirius and Remus were also with them, along with their newborn daughters, Lily and Jamie, much to Harry's amusement. Sirius had gone back to working at the Ministry and coming home to Remus and their daughters every night. While Harry knew that Sirius was happy, he knew Remus was starting to get bored with just his daughters to talk to.  
  
Finally Poppy came out, and Harry felt two hands grip his hands as she walked over to the small group of loved ones patiently awaiting the news she was bringing. She couldn't meet any of their eyes, but they could all see the tears running down her cheeks as she finally looked up and said, "I'm so terribly sorry, he didn't make it."  
  
Harry dropped to his knees, automatically turning into the warm embrace that followed him to the floor, and the hands that rubbed up and down his back. His great-grandmother's hands joined the other hands that were trying to calm him and she spoke softly to him, "Harry, you've got to keep calm so you don't go into labor now. We all knew this was coming soon."  
  
Harry just nodded his agreement as tears started to run down his cheeks. Poppy tearfully managed out, "You can come say your final goodbyes if you would like to."  
  
Harry and Minerva went in first to say their goodbyes alone to Albus Dumbledore. Severus stayed out in the waiting area with Brent, Brad, Alex and Drew, all four of which had almost instantly launched themselves at their Papa when their Daddy had gone in to say goodbye to their great-great- grandfather. In the last seven years Harry had grown even fonder of Albus and Minerva, and even at twenty-two he wasn't ready to give up his great- grandfather just yet.  
  
Harry leaned down and gently kissed his great-grandfather's cheek before whispering, "Have fun on your next adventure Grandfather, we'll all miss you."  
  
Minerva simply sat and held one of Albus's hands, tears running down her cheeks. Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving her to say her goodbyes to her husband in private, whispering, "I'll be outside with the kids and Severus if you need me Grandma."  
  
Minerva nodded and as Harry left he barely heard her strangled whisper, "Oh Albus. . ."  
  
Harry sighed as he stepped back out into the waiting room, almost immediately feeling Brent and Brad wrap their arms around his stomach as much as they could. Harry smiled down at his oldest boys and said, "Let's just give Grandma some space right now, okay boys?"  
  
They both nodded and snuggled into Harry's embrace as he hugged them back. Severus locked eyes with Harry and mentally asked him, 'Are you okay Mon Amour?'  
  
Harry replied mentally as well, 'I will be, I'm more worried about our boys and the babies than I am me.'  
  
Harry led his oldest sons over to sit next to Severus, Alex, and Drew, kissing both of them on the foreheads as they cuddled and cried together. Minerva came to the door five minutes later and said quietly, "Harry, Severus, if you would like to bring the boys in to say goodbye, now would be a good time."  
  
Harry shared a look with Severus before they stood and lead their four sons into the room. Harry held one of Brad's hands in his left hand, and one of Brent's hands in his right, while Severus carried in Alex and Drew. Minerva walked with them to Albus's bedside and stood off to the side and watched as reality struck in for Brad and Brent. Alex and Drew almost immediately crawled up on top of Albus trying to get him to respond by calling loudly together, "Wakesie Upsie Grappa Umblies!"  
  
Severus gently reminded them, "Alexander, Andrew, Grandpa won't wake up this time."  
  
Both boys looked tearfully up at Severus, Harry, Minerva and their big brothers before Alex whispered, "Never ever wakes up?"  
  
Brent rushed into his Grandma's arms, and both held one another close while Brent cried into her shoulder. Brad clung to Harry as he cried, while Severus leaned over and pulled his youngest sons to him while they cried on his shoulders. The remains of the Dumbledore family sat there grieving together before Severus and Harry left for their rooms with their sons. Minerva stayed and sat with Albus while various members of the staff said their final goodbyes to Albus.  
  
That evening, shortly before dinner, Severus, Harry, Brent, Brad, Drew and Alex were changing into black dress robes as they were expected to as Albus had just died, when there was a knock on the door to their rooms. Harry called out from his and Severus's rooms where they were still changing Alex and Drew, "Bradley! Brenton! One of you answer that please!"  
  
Both boys yelled back, "Yes, Daddy!"  
  
A moment later Brent yelled, "DADDY! PAPA! GRANDMA MINNIE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"  
  
Harry came out a moment later, followed by Alex, Drew and Severus. Harry smiled at his little boys before saying, "Grandma? Something wrong?"  
  
Minerva shook her head no and then said, "Actually, if I could speak with you and Severus alone for a moment please?"  
  
Harry nodded and looked at his sons, who immediately put on innocent faces, before saying, "Alexander, Andrew, Brenton and Bradley, I expect you all to sit and behave yourselves and sit calmly while your Papa and I talk with Grandma alone for a moment."  
  
Severus added on, "If you don't, all four of you will be assisting me scrubbing cauldrons tomorrow instead of going flying with Madam Hooch and Daddy."  
  
Almost immediately all four boys looked horror-struck at their Papa before sitting down on their hands as if to ensure they wouldn't do anything wrong. Harry and Severus led Minerva into the privacy their bedroom offered, where Harry immediately sat down on the bed. Severus and Minerva took seats next to him before Harry asked, "What is it Grandma?"  
  
Minerva smiled at Harry before saying; "One of the last things Albus did was to set up a list of successors as Headmaster of Hogwarts. My name was not on the list because Albus knew I would refuse the position, I am already going to ask the new Headmaster to find someone else to take over as the Deputy Headmistress, or Deputy Headmaster, and the Head of Gryffindor. I'm no longer a young woman, and I'd rather spend my time with my grandchildren when I'm not teaching. Harry, your name was the second name on the list, and as Anna Sprout has already declined as she has mentioned wanting to retire soon, I'm asking if you will take the position?"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped, he could barely see himself as the right one to take her place as Head of Gryffindor, let alone take Albus's place as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Severus blinked before mentally asking Harry, 'What do you think?'  
  
Harry barely managed a mental reply of, 'I could never fill my great- grandfather's shoes.'  
  
'Harry, you would do wonderfully, and it would be easier for you to spend time with the children as Headmaster then it is as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.'  
  
'Are you sure Caro? This will be quite the change for our boys, and the babies, if I take this position.'  
  
'Harry just tell your great-grandmother you'll take it before I answer yes for you.'  
  
Harry smiled at Severus before saying, "I would be honored to take the position."  
  
Minerva smiled and hugged him before saying, "Great! Now I'll just leave you to find yourself a new Defense Professor, Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress and a Head of Gryffindor. Oh and I believe that you might be able to finally convince our History of Magic Professor to take a break if you tried. You'll have to take care of all that now, but I'm sure Severus would be willing to help you out with what he can."  
  
Harry nodded before saying, "Thank you, but we should really get back out there before those four set any traps. I swear if I didn't know they had Marauder blood I'd think they were the spawn of Fred and George Weasley the way those four act at times."  
  
Minerva and Severus chuckled before helping Harry stand and walk out to the main room. All four boys were still sitting in the same spots they had been, but quickly joined their Fathers and Great-Great-Grandmother as they all left the room. Brenton and Bradley walked on either side of Minerva, holding her hands in a supportive fashion.  
  
Drew wanted to walk and hold Harry's hand, which he did while Severus held the other and carried Alex. The small group made their way down to the main hall where people were starting to gather, knowing that a new Headmaster had been named, and waiting to hear from Albus's family.  
  
Harry and Severus walked in first, leading the small group to the Head Table. Harry took Albus's seat, while Minerva sat on one side of him, Severus on the other. Severus kept Alex in his lap, while Drew sat in Minerva's. Brad and Brent sat down next to either Severus or Minerva.  
  
The Hall started to whisper before Harry stood, taking a deep calming breath and saying, "Welcome! I do wish that we were meeting here under entirely different circumstances, but yet we are here to celebrate a great man's life together."  
  
Looking once around the hall, Harry continued, "My Great-Grandfather, Albus Dumbledore, was many things in his life, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor House, Transfigurations Professor, Defeater of the Dark Wizard Grindewald, Head of the Order of the Phoenix, and many other things. Above all of that he was first a husband, to his wife and my Great-Grandmother, Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore. Second a Father, Grandfather, Great- Grandfather and Great-Great-Grandfather."  
  
Struggling for a moment he continued, "News concerning a Memorial Ceremony will be released to the public through the Daily Prophet. The burial will be a private, family Ceremony. As far as the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, I'm pleased to announce that I will be filling the position. I only hope that I'm able to live up to the reputation my Great-Grandfather has set for the Headmaster's position. He will be greatly missed, and is a great loss to the Wizarding World and his family, but as he once told me at the age of eleven, 'After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.' Let us wish him well, on his new adventure." 


	2. Chapter One: Headaches and Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, the background stories, or anything that looks like it belongs in the Harry Potter Series, those belong to JKR. I DO own the plot, anything unfamiliar, and any of the little Potter-Snape's in the story.  
  
A/N: This is the much-requested Sequel to The Mirror of Etamluos. I am so thrilled you all like it! I hope you continue to read the story, I'll be doing like I said, a fairly well sized story and I hope you enjoy it! Sorry about taking so long to get this one out, I hope it was worth the wait!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
New Adventures  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Headaches and Twins  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Four years later. . . . .  
  
  
  
"BRENTON GODRIC! BRADLEY ALBUS! ANDREW JAMES! ALEXANDER MERLIN! ANASTASIA SOLENNE! ANNABELLE LILY! YOU'RE ALL GROUNDED! ONE MONTH! NO BROOMS! NO TOY WANDS! NO LEAVING YOUR ROOMS! AND NO QUIDDITCH!"  
  
Ahh, the sounds of Headmaster Harry Dumbledore-Evans-Potter-Snape's angry screams at his children. Just what have they done you ask? At ages eleven, seven (almost eight!) and three (almost four!), the three sets of twins had rigged the entire Great Hall full of pranks that had exploded simultaneously, resulting in various things happening at once. When the fog cleared, the elder six Potter-Snape children had been no where in sight, leaving behind one very pissed off student body, a slightly mad Papa, a furious Dad, and a Great-Great-Grandma on a war path.  
  
Severus, unlike Harry and Minerva, was busy with the newest Potter-Snapes, Nathaniel Severus and Nicholas Harold. Nate and Nick were one years old, and were the lights of their Daddies' eyes. Both seemed to have yet again, Harry's unruly black hair, and his green eyes, unlike Alex and Drew though, while Nate and Nick had Harry's nose, the rest of them was Severus.  
  
Anastasia and Annabelle both had long black hair, curly, but not unruly like Harry's. Both had surprisingly, purple eyes, with a tinge of blue around the edges. Harry and Severus had yet to figure out where their daughters' eyes came from, but they matched their personalities perfectly. Ana and Ari were both cheerful and uncontrollable three year olds, who had a love for life that had only been seen in Albus.  
  
When Nate and Nick had been born, Harry told Severus that if he ever wanted more, Severus was having the next set as he couldn't handle doing that again. But back to the prank, you see, when the fog cleared, several things were noticeable at first. Every Slytherin was wearing red and gold robes, which matched their either red or gold hair, while their skin was bright pink.  
  
The Ravenclaws had suddenly become dressed in various shades of neon colored robes, that flashed and sparkled, while their hair had been dyed purple, and their skin was blue. The Hufflepuffs appeared to have been dipped in Christmas wrapping paper, as their robes and hair were green, while their skin was red. The robes had various flying Dragon's and Griffin's on them as well.  
  
The Gryffindor table was by far the worst, their hair was done in green, with silver streaks through it, while their robes were neon green, with silver snakes on them. Their skin was silver, with green spots on it. All of their shoes had been transfigured into fluffy green slippers, with silver bows on the front. And every third Gryffindor was covered in boils. Harry officially had a headache.  
  
After waving his wand a few times, the boils disappeared from the Gryffindors, but no matter what he did, nothing else would disappear from any one else. Harry sighed and left everything in the hands of the Deputy Headmaster, Severus, as he picked up Nate and Nick before going to his office where he knew he would find six smiling, innocent looking children who had without a doubt heard his scream about being grounded.  
  
Severus called after him mentally, 'Don't be too hard on them love, they were just giving the Gryffindor's a going away present. Tonight is the leaving feast after all, I'm sure Brad and Brent talked them into doing that little stunt as a final hurrah before they start school here.'  
  
Harry retorted almost immediately, 'And not one single house is going to want them in their house after today! What if they get sorted into Gryffindor? That little stunt will not be easily forgotten.'  
  
Harry could almost see Severus sighing and shaking his head, but Severus didn't say anything in return. Harry got to the stone gargoyle that led to his office and said the password for the day, "Lemon Drops!"  
  
He had firmly decided to continue the family tradition of thoroughly annoying sweets as the passwords to get into his office, much to everyone else's amusement. Sighing, he got onto the staircase leading to the office, for once glad that Nick and Nate were heavy sleepers.  
  
Opening his office door, he was met with a sight that wouldn't have fooled anyone. Brad, Brent, Alex, Drew, Annie and Stasia were sitting in chairs in front of their Dad's desk, hands folded on their knees, looking as though they had never done anything wrong in their entire lives.  
  
Harry didn't even speak to them. He put Nate down in the crib next to Fawkes, who had refused to leave Harry or the Headmaster's office upon Albus's death those four years ago, before putting Nick down in the crib next to Nate's crib.  
  
He sat down behind his desk and looked at his six children, idly wondering how long it would take them to realize he already knew it had been them, and that they were in more trouble then they had been in, in quite a while.  
  
Harry still remembered the day, two years ago, they slipped Mrs. Norris a de-aging potion. She had turned into a loveable kitten that did absolutely nothing for Argus Flich, who had resigned on the spot as he had, as he put it, 'had enough of these little brats for one lifetime!'  
  
Finding another caretaker had not been easy, but had eventually found one in a cousin of Neville Longbottom's, Patrick Longbottom had now taken over the position, and was just as effective as Argus had been.  
  
Of course that prank had mostly been Brad, Brent and Alex, Drew had been too busy helping Harry with Annie and Stasia at the time. Drew, for some reason, was still the first one to crack when Harry leveled glances at his children. He had, somehow, become much like his husband when it came to handling the six trouble markers, while Severus would almost let them get away with murder.  
  
Drew smiled timidly at Harry and said, "I suppose we should go apologize?"  
  
Harry nodded and said, "All of you will apologize at the Leaving Feast tonight, and you will tell me how in Merlin's name I'm supposed to get those curses off my students! I'll not have my office filled with owls from overly excitable parents! Not to mention there's a fair number of Muggle- born students, whom I may have to personally deliver if I can't get those off! Can you imagine what would happen if the Muggles saw all that? If you want to pull pranks like that, for Merlin's sake! Do so at the Sorting Feast! Not the last day the students will be here!"  
  
Drew looked down at his hands, ashamed he'd just gotten his Daddy into trouble. Annie and Stasia looked down as well, knowing that half of those letters would be howlers, and they weren't looking forward to it. Alex looked at Harry, biting his lip and said, "We're sorry Daddy, we didn't mean to get you in trouble."  
  
Harry nodded and said, "I accept your apology Alex. However, all of you are going to go into my library right now, and work on improving your Latin for a while, Papa said you were all doing quite well in it."  
  
At that, Brent and Brad brightened considerably and Brad said, "Papa said Brent and I should move up a level in the books we're using Dad."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Well then you had best move up a book. Now get out of my office, I've got a hoard of owls to read and respond to before the students get home, and yet another year of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Applications to go through. I simply can't believe it's so utterly hard to hang onto teachers that are for that subject. If you need me or Papa or Grandma just let us know, there's the fire-caller in there if you need it. Don't try to floo out of there again, I've warded against it and you won't like where you end up if you try to."  
  
Annie and Stasia rushed behind the desk and gave Harry kisses and hugs before leaving and calling a short 'bye bye Daddy' behind them. Alex and Drew both gave him hugs, but not the kisses as they were starting to feel 'too old' for 'that mushy stuff' as they so often told Harry and Severus.  
  
Brent and Brad followed their younger brother's examples, before ushering them both into the small private library adjacent to Harry's office. Harry sighed, looked at the horrendous pile of letters waiting to be answered, the applications to be looked over, and nearly groaned before starting to attack the pile.  
  
Later that evening Harry and Severus walked back to their rooms with their children to get ready for the Leaving Feast, thankful the students would all leave the next day. Somehow during the day, Severus, Minerva and Draco managed to get the hexes and charms off the students completely, so they would all be going home hex free. Making Harry's day a little brighter of course.  
  
Severus was carrying Nate and Nick, who were wide-awake and looking all around at every little sign of magic. Harry was carrying an almost asleep Drew, and a sleeping Annie. Stasia was barely able to walk down the hall, but managed with the help of her older brothers, Brent and Brad. Alex was almost skipping down the hall between Harry and Severus, unable to hide his excitement for the upcoming feast.  
  
Harry idly wondered if they had planned yet another prank. Harry was just thankful he hadn't allowed Severus and their children to talk him into having yet another set of twins just yet. He certainly wouldn't mind having more in a few years, that is, once he didn't have to watch all of his children all of the time and concentrate on being Headmaster.  
  
He silently thanked Merlin that Draco had brought along his wife Paige, who quite often brought the Malfoy children up to his office to sit in the library with the Potter-Snape children, keeping them out of his hair for a while. He still wasn't sure how Paige did it, she for certain had it worse than he did, he was sure of that. Dominic was six, Amber was five, Moira and Megan were four, Leopold was three, Gabriella was one (almost two) and little Henri was barely two months old.  
  
And to think Draco used to tease the Weasley's about the sheer size of their family, while his own was equal in size to theirs already, and he himself was the same age as Harry, twenty-six. Luckily for Draco, Paige, Harry and Severus, their children got along incredibly well. It was officially a long-standing joke in the castle, that if you wanted to find one of the Malfoys, you just had to find a Potter-Snape, and your chances of finding them almost tripled.  
  
That's not to say that their children didn't have other friends as well of course. Dean and Seamus Finnigan lived in Hogsmeade, owning and living above Honeydukes with their two children, Sebastian who was six, and Charlotte who was two. Sebastian and Charlotte often used the secret passage to Hogwarts to spend the day with the Potter-Snapes and the Malfoys.  
  
Ron and Hermione Weasley lived in Hogsmeade as well, in a relatively normal sized house, with their children. Ron worked as an Auror, while Hermione worked as the Head of the Research Department in the Ministry. They had three children, Arthur who was five, Heidi who was three, and Emily who had just turned one. Heidi and Emily often stayed with Molly Weasley, but when she couldn't watch them, they stayed with Harry or Paige for the day.  
  
Neville and Ginny Longbottom lived next door to Ron and Hermione, where Ginny was happily producing a nice clan of Longbottom's, and Neville went to work as a Herbology Specialist in the Magical Plants Department at the Ministry. Harry had him reserved for when Anna Sprout decided to retire to come teach Herbology at Hogwarts. They currently had five children, Molly who had just turned six years old, Frank who was just about to turn five, Catherine and Caitlyn were three, and Albert was just six months old.  
  
Once in their rooms, Harry and Severus brought Nate and Nick into their room while they change, sending Brent, Brad, Alex, Drew, Annie and Stasia off to get dressed on their own. After quickly getting themselves ready, they got Nate and Nick ready before the other six were even out of their rooms. Severus sat with Nate and Nick, as they were close to falling asleep, to wait for the rest of them.  
  
Annie and Stasia came out first, and needed mild adjustments to be ready for the leaving Feast. Harry adjusted Annie's new purple robes while casting the spell to fix Stasia's hair at the same time. Once they were done Harry fixed Alex and Drew's hair with a spell before sitting all four of them down next to Severus. Rather then waiting for them, Harry went to Brent and Brad's room and found them both ready to come out. Smiling, Harry was glad that he didn't have to fix anything on either of them.  
  
Severus handed Harry little Nate, while he and Nick started for the door. As with any formal event held at the school, the rest of the children followed almost immediately, Annie and Stasia walked immediately behind Severus and Nick, followed by Brent and Drew, who were followed by Brad. Harry took up the rear holding Nate, and holding onto Alex's hand.  
  
It didn't take them long to get to the Great Hall, and when they did they immediately arranged their chairs. Slightly behind Harry and Severus' chairs were two highchairs for Nate and Nick, who were immediately put in them. Annie sat on the other side of Harry, while Stasia sat on the other side of Severus. Next to Annie sat Drew, next to him was Alex, next to him was Brent, and next to him was Brad.  
  
The Malfoy Family sat next to Brad, Next to them sat the Defense Professor that was leaving this year, Melanie Moody, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody's daughter. Anna Sprout was next to her, who was seated next to their new Divinations Professor, Lavender Brown. Next to Lavender was her four year old daughter, Natalie, who's father had mysteriously disappeared when Lavender found she was with child. Lavender had also agreed to take on Head of House responsibilities for Gryffindor.  
  
Harry had only been too happy to fire Sybill, and happy to have Lavender teach the subject instead. Celestial Sinstra sat next to her, the Astronomy Professor, and next to her sat Blaise Zabini, the new Ancient Runes Professor. Blaise's wife, Bethany, was sitting next to Blaise and talking happily with the Charms Professor, Filius Flitwick. Bethany had taken over the Muggle Studies position. Next to Annie sat Minerva, who was talking with Annie in Latin about how her day had been to get some actual practice for her.  
  
Next to Minerva was Emily Hooch, the Quidditch Coach and Flying Instructor. History of Magic had finally gotten a new professor in Harry's second year as Headmaster of Hogwarts. That professor, Colin Creevey, was sitting next to Emily with his family. His wife, who had been Emma Dobbs, had been in his brother's year at Hogwarts.  
  
In her lap was their one year old, Amy, and next to her were their other children, Harry (Six years old), Brian (Four years old), Laura (Three years old) and Thomas (Two years old). For some reason, Harry rather liked that almost all of his professors had children and small families there at the school with them.  
  
Poppy Pomfrey, still the ever-brutal Hospital Matron, was sitting on the other side of the Creevey family and chatting with Patrick Longbottom, the ever-diligent school caretaker. Next to him was Stewart Ackerley, who was the new school Librarian, as Cynthia Prince had retired three years earlier after Albus's Death. Stewart had been rather desperate to come back to Hogwarts at the time, as he missed it, and was now happy with the decision as Patrick and he were now dating.  
  
On the other side of Stewart was their Arithmancy Professor, Victoria Vector, who was sitting patiently waiting for the ceremony while trying to ignore her husband, Vincent and their four children who were arguing over something the children wanted to do instead of being at the feast. Their children were Antony (six years old), Renee (four years old), Rachel (Renee's twin, four years old), and Owen (three years old).Vincent worked at the Ministry, but used a system of portkeying to and from Hogsmede where he apparated to the Ministry so he could be with Victoria.  
  
The students finally all filed in and Harry stood to make his end of the year speech shortly after they had all taken their seats. Harry smiled at all of the students before taking a deep breath and saying, "Before we start tonight, my children have something to say to all of you. Brenton, Bradley, Andrew, Alexander, Annabelle, and Anastasia. . . ."  
  
They stood from their seats and said in almost perfect unison, "We're very sorry to have almost ruined your summers. We won't do it again."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as they sat down and then continued, "Once again, another year has passed. I'm pleased to say that this year's House Cup isn't going to the normal receivers of it, but to a house that hasn't won in quite a while. Coming in fourth place, is Ravenclaw, with 250 points. Coming in third place is Slytherin, with 283 points. Coming in second place is Gryffindor, with 285 points. And the winner of the House Cup this year is Hufflepuff, with 290 points. I must say, I've never seen such a tight contest. Congratulations Hufflepuff, strive to do the same next year!"  
  
Harry clapped his hands as he said, "A little change of scenery does us all a little good, don't you think?"  
  
Harry smiled as the Hufflepuff House colors appeared, and the Hufflepuff's cheered and then Harry continued, "Now, all of you have a wonderful summer, and empty your heads up for next year so we can fill them up again! Everyone eat up, and enjoy the train ride home tomorrow!"  
  
Harry clapped his hands once again and the food appeared just as he sat down. He couldn't help but smile, another year had gone by, next year Brent and Brad started their Hogwarts year, and the first years he had started with would be in their fifth year as Hogwarts students.  
  
He was rather looking forward to their OWL results, knowing it would be a true sign of how well the school was doing under his leadership. Now if he could just make it through the summer without his darling children giving him another headache. . . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter Two: Summer Time Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, the background stories, or anything that looks like it belongs in the Harry Potter Series, those belong to JKR. I DO own the plot, anything unfamiliar, and any of the little Potter-Snape's in the story.  
  
A/N: This is the much-requested Sequel to The Mirror of Etamluos. I am so thrilled you all like it! I hope you continue to read the story, I'll be doing like I said, a fairly well sized story and I hope you enjoy it! Sorry this review took so long, I'm working very hard on getting all of my stories updated this week, as well as getting up the sequel to my one & only Harry/Ginny series (3 story part of Harry's three years at Hogwarts). Hopefully this will be done quickly, and relatively on time (meaning this week).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
New Adventures  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Birthdays and Meetings  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Harry and Severus woke up on Harry's birthday to a very loud, very shrill scream from their daughters' room. Harry groaned, but Severus just leaned over, kissed Harry, calmly got up and said, "Don't worry, I'll go. It's your birthday after all, Mon Amour."  
  
Harry chuckled slightly, but rolled over and fell back asleep while Severus got up and went to check on Annie and Stasia. Sighing, he opened the door and nearly had a heart attack. Annie and Stasia were sitting together on Annie's bed, arms wrapped around one another, and what appeared to be a Vampire was about to sink his teeth into his baby girls. Without a second thought, of course, the way any parent would react, he yelled out, "Leave them alone!"  
  
Just as he raised his wand and was about to say a spell, the Vampire turned towards him, and started changing into something else. Recognizing it as a Boggart he called out, "Riddikulus!"  
  
The would be Lord Voldemort turned into a pink fluffy bunny rabbit, causing his daughters to burst out laughing. Not wasting a second he yelled out the spell again, only to have the Boggart disappear with a small 'pop'. Sighing a breath of relief he rushed over and pulled them both into his arms. Annie looked at him and asked, "Papa can we sleep with you and Daddy?"  
  
Stasia chimed in right away with, "Please Papa?"  
  
Severus sighed and said, "Alright, but don't wake up Daddy it's his birthday today."  
  
Stasia looked at him like he'd grown a second head and said, "We know Papa, we wrapped up his gifts with Grandma last night."  
  
Annie nodded and said, "Yeah!"  
  
Chuckling slightly, he picked them both up, holding them close and walked back to his own room, only to find Harry sitting up and holding a sobbing Drew and Alex. Harry mentally supplied an answer to his unasked question by saying, 'Apparently there was a Vampire attacking you three? Alex and Drew had gone to see what was wrong with Stasia and Annie when they saw the Vampire turning on you. What happened?'  
  
Closing his eyes as he sat down on the bed and adjusted so that the four children were comfortably spread between the two of them before mentally replying, 'It was a Boggart. I nearly had a heart attack in that room seeing a Vampire standing over them. Our children are going to drive me insane before I die.'  
  
Harry just smiled at Severus before resting his head on Severus's shoulder. Not too long after that, with four sleeping children, Severus and Harry finally drifted back to sleep themselves. Two hours later, Brent, Brad, and Minerva came in their room, carrying Nate, Nick, and armfuls of presents for Harry's birthday. All of which was unceremoniously dumped on the bed when Minerva, Brent and Brad sat on the edge of it.  
  
Harry woke up to see his children, grandmother and husband smiling at him and wishing him a happy birthday. Smiling, Harry kissed Severus and sat up a bit more as his children giggled and handed him his presents. He'd been on the receiving end of this since Brent and Brad had been a year old, waking up to Severus, and their children giving him gifts, some years with Minerva and Albus, some not, but he was still getting used to this treatment.  
  
He opened each of his gifts carefully; the children always made Harry a gift for his birthday, at Severus's insistence. Brenton gave him a hand carved and charmed frame made of titanium, with a photo of their family for his desk. Bradley gave him a sneakoscope that instead of telling whether or not someone was untrustworthy, it had been charmed by Bradley to go off when someone who by spell or cloak, was invisible or under a disguise.  
  
Andrew and Alexander went in on their present together, they had a silver band made with nine diamonds set in it. They had charmed each diamond to show if the person the stone had been charmed to was in danger, or needed help. The nine stones had been charmed to Brent, Brad, Drew, Alex, Annie, Stasia, Nate, Nick and Minerva. Needless to say, Harry loved it.  
  
Annabelle and Anastasia both drew him pictures to keep on his office wall (The right wall of his office was covered in his children's drawings as he kept all of them). Nate and Nick had also given him drawings, but their's were finger paintings of their hands and feet, not that Harry minded at all, they would go up on the wall along with all the other paintings his children drew.  
  
Elaina, Antonio, Dante, Arianna and Oriana had sent their present to Severus to give to Harry for them. Opening their gift Harry had nearly squealed in delight as his children often did, when he found the latest book written on Defense Against the Dark Arts that Mundungus Fletcher had written. Harry had been hoping to purchase it at some point and simply hadn't gotten to it yet.  
  
Sirius, Remus and their children had given him an absolutely gorgeous set of blue robes that had been charmed to sparkle occasionally. Of course, Harry made a mental note to wear them for one of the bigger feasts of the next year. Ron, Hermione and their children had sent Harry a set of rather expensive quills, and a box full of various Muggle sweets.  
  
He'd received cards and sweets or prank items from the rest of the Weasley family with the exception of Molly Weasley. Arthur however, did send him a card just as Harry did for Arthur's birthday. Neither wanted to have to explain to Molly they were exchanging cards or gifts or even communication behind her back. And then there was of course, the stack of fan mail waiting for him in his office. He hoped to never get to it this year.  
  
Solenne, Minerva and Severus went in on their present together, surprising Harry as they often insisted on getting him several presents all on their own. And he was completely floored as to what only needed a simple envelope to give him that satisfied both of their needs to give him presents. Curiously he opened it only to drop his jaw in shock, inside were two plane tickets to Hawaii, meaning Severus had agreed to Muggle transportation, and the stay was a week long for later in August.  
  
He and Severus hadn't gone anywhere since he'd had Drew and Alex on their own. It was simply too hard to get away and find someone willing to watch four children, then six and now eight children to give them time on their own. Minerva smiled at Harry and said, "Solenne and I will be watching our grandchildren together for the week. Mind you they won't have wands that week, but we'll watch them while you and Severus take a much needed vacation."  
  
Severus chuckled at his husband and teased, "Besides perhaps we could get started on another set of twins, Mon Amour?"  
  
Every child in the room groaned and put their heads in their hands while Harry flushed and Minerva and Severus laughed. Not long after Harry, Severus, Minerva and the Potter-Snape children were sitting on the Quidditch field enjoying their day playing Quidditch, racing one another on their brooms, eating and having a good time together.  
  
As with every year, since Harry's graduation from Hogwarts, Harry and Severus left the children between various friends and family before going out to eat alone for the night. Nate and Nick stayed with Minerva, Annie and Stasia were with the Malfoy girls, Moira and Megan, Alex and Drew went to the Finnigan's house to visit Sebastian and Brent and Brad stayed with Remus and Sirius.  
  
Harry and Severus spent a nice quiet evening locked up in their quarters with only one another for company, both extremely grateful the rest of the world was leaving them alone for a night. After eating a rather romantic candlelight dinner, they went straight to bed leaving the mess for the house elves, as it had been quite a long time since Harry had spent an uninterrupted night in bed with his husband.  
  
Harry wasted absolutely no time once they were in their bedroom, he pushed Severus down on the bed and jumped on him, kissing him as if he'd never see his beloved husband again. Not that Severus complained that is, he was far to busy trying to get all of their clothing off as quickly as possible. Harry broke off the kiss and spelled their clothes off before attacking Severus's neck and grinding their hips together. . . .  
  
  
  
They didn't come out of their room until noon the next day.  
  
  
  
Having promised to take Brent and Brad to Diagon Alley without the rest of their siblings to get their school supplies that day, Harry and Severus quickly apparated to Remus and Sirius's house to retrieve the two for a day of shopping. Both groaned at the pure level of noise inside the house.  
  
Harry quickly knocked on the front door, which was opened a moment later by Lindsey, Remus and Sirius's three-year-old daughter, and Lily, Remus and Sirius's just turned five years old daughter. Harry and Severus smiled at the two girls and Harry said, "Hello Lindsey, Lily. Are Brent and Brad ready to leave?"  
  
Lindsey loudly exclaimed, "Uncle Harry! Uncle Sev!"  
  
That was all the warning she gave before launching herself into Severus's arms for a hug hello. Lily grinned and grabbed Harry's hand before pulling him inside, leaving Severus to follow carrying Lindsey. Lily yelled out over the music being played, "DADDY! DA'! UNCLE HARRY AND UNCLE SEVERUS ARE HERE! BRAD! BRENT! YOUR FATHERS ARE HERE!"  
  
It was as if the house had suddenly lost power, the music completely shut off and Sirius came out grinning, holding his two-year-old sons Jason and Mason by their feet, while they giggled and tried to get Sirius to put them down. Harry shook his head slightly but Sirius merely said, "Hello Harry and Severus. Brad and Brent should be ready to go, Remus had them up and packed at nine this morning."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and said, "He knew we weren't coming until after lunch. We didn't get out of bed until eleven. How are you boys doing?"  
  
Both grinned up and him and said, "Okies!"  
  
Sirius looked at Lily and said, "Go make sure Jamie's down from the Quidditch pitch will you? And make sure Daddy heard you when you yelled earlier."  
  
Severus frowned and said, "I'm sure Remus heard us when we came in. His hearing is much better than yours is Sirius and you certainly heard us."  
  
Sirius shook his head and said, "He's locked himself in the basement with about three silencing charms over the room to keep the noise out. He's due in three weeks, so hopefully after he has the baby he'll be a little more agreeable. Anyway, did you two enjoy your night of freedom?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Very much thank you. You know, Severus and I would love to take your lot for a night so you could take Remus out if you wanted to."  
  
Severus's voice in his head immediately snapped, 'You're lucky I love you, or I'd hex you on the spot for suggesting such a thing!'  
  
Sirius grinned and flipped Jason and Mason so they were upright before putting them down on the floor and said, "I'd have to think about it, but thanks for the offer."  
  
Remus came in with Lily and Jamie, smiling a bit trying to look cheerful as he said, "Hello Severus, Harry. How was your birthday Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Wonderful, thanks. How are you doing? You know you can have the kids floo over to the castle while Sirius is at work if you need a break Remus."  
  
Remus smiled gratefully and said, "Maybe once the baby's born. Then I'll need some break time."  
  
Brad and Brent came in holding their overnight bags, which Severus shrunk as Lily, Jamie, Lindsey, Jason and Mason all took off running for the room Sirius had come out of. Harry smiled and said, "You know Remus, I'm looking for a Defense Professor again."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and said point blank, "No Harry, I will not come teach for you. As much as I love you, that castle and my already completely hectic life, not this year with the new baby coming."  
  
Sirius winked at Harry and said, "You know Moony, it'd be good for you to have a life of your own outside the kids. We could always get someone to watch them while you teach."  
  
Remus sighed and said, "Fine, I'll think about it alright? You're not still having trouble finding someone are you Harry?"  
  
Harry nearly broke down laughing but managed to just let out a few snorts before saying, "Oh no. You see I have everyone in the world applying to work with THE Harry Potter-Snape and his husband. Problem is only a fourth of them are even people who should be applying, and out of them only three or four actually have merit to them. And out of the three that I've pulled from the applications, two of the interviews were jokes and the other one didn't show up at all. I don't know how Albus ever put up with this."  
  
Sirius snorted, "People WANT to work with Severus? Have they not heard stories from Hogwarts students? The man is impossible to work with."  
  
Harry, Remus and Severus glared at Sirius who grunted and said, "What? It's true."  
  
Harry shook his head and said, "Honestly Sirius you could at least try to get to know Severus. I think if he wanted to raise up his own army of Death Eaters he would've done so a long, long time ago."  
  
Remus nodded and added sarcastically, "And he's so convincing what with not only marrying Harry, but staying with him all these years and raising eight children with him. Oh yes, the man's just got Dark Wizard written all over him. Add big bright neon sign flashing 'Death Eater' over his head and we're all set, right Siri?"  
  
Harry snorted and Sirius looked indignant before huffing and saying, "Well I'm going to go back to the kids, nice seeing you Harry and Severus. Brad and Brent we'll see you boys next time you're over."  
  
Brad and Brent both chimed, "Bye Uncle Padfoot!"  
  
Remus shook his head watching Sirius slip into the next room and said, "Thank you Harry, for reminding my husband that my life doesn't consist of popping out more children for him to play with when he's home. Honestly sometimes that man is so damn irritating."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "You should try mine on for a day. The man had the nerve to suggest trying for another baby on my birthday. Can you imagine? Knowing my luck our next one will be triplets just to spite us for trying to NOT have another set of twins! Not that I mind, but it'd be so nice to know what it's like to just have one. Though I suppose that might be harder in ways too. Anyway, we're going to Diagon Alley, need anything? I can have it owled back here for you."  
  
Remus smiled and said, "Thanks Harry, but no thank you. How are the rest of your kids doing?"  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Oh, Well you know them. Did Brent and Brad tell you two about the leaving feast? I nearly had to hold an extra day of classes to figure out how to get the hexes off the entire school."  
  
Remus laughed and asked, "Really? Which of them did it this time?"  
  
Severus rolled his eyes and answered, "Oh, all of them except for our little Nate and Nick of course. Harry took away their brooms, toy wands and Quidditch privileges for a month."  
  
Remus looked shocked and asked, "Only a month Harry? Severus you must be rubbing off on him he's going soft."  
  
Harry glared and said, "Please, we give them everything, and they terrorize the entire student body? They're lucky I didn't find a way to give them detention with Filch."  
  
Remus and Severus both burst out laughing at that and after they settled down, they all said their goodbyes before Harry, Severus, Brenton and Bradley left for the day. Once in an alleyway, Severus pulled out a portkey, which Brent, Brad and Harry immediately grabbed. With a slight tug behind their navels, the group of four landed in an alleyway just next to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Severus and Harry rarely brought their children anywhere they couldn't control who they came into contact with, making Diagon Alley an exceptionally special treat for their children. While they did go to Hogsmeade once in a while, it simply wasn't safe to bring them out while Severus and Harry had business to attend to as they didn't fancy making bargains with random Dark Wizards to get their children back safely.  
  
Brent almost immediately grabbed Harry's hand while Severus took Brad's before they turned and walked into The Leaky Cauldron. Everyone looked up at the four and stared. Severus and Harry so rarely allowed their children in public that the public themselves was utterly shocked that both men were bringing their children to Diagon Alley. Tom looked up and grinned before saying, "Harry! Severus! Wonderful to see you again. That Bradley and Brenton you've got there?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Yes Tom. They'll be starting Hogwarts, so we'll be moving on now to get their supplies."  
  
Tom nodded, taking on a somewhat mystical remembering face before saying, "I still remember when Hagrid showed up with you Harry. You boys have fun."  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Bye then Tom."  
  
Severus was already half way to the alleyway with Brad, and Harry followed quickly with Brent. Once in the alley Severus opened up the entrance to Diagon Alley and they quickly made their way down the road. After a quick stop in Gringotts where Harry gave Brad and Brent each their own vaults, which he and Severus put just enough for the boys to buy what they would need for their years at school in.  
  
All of their children got their wands at the age of six, though they were only used on rare occasions. Severus left them to get some potions supplies and Harry held both of the boys' hands as they walked into Madam Milkens Robes for all Occasions. Where they walked almost literally into a sea of Weasleys. Harry blinked but smiled at Ron, Hermione, and their children Arthur, Heidi and Emily Weasley.  
  
Ron grinned back and said, "Hey Harry! That Brad and Brent with you there?"  
  
Harry nodded and Hermione almost literally swept down on the boys giving them hugs and kisses. Brad and Brent both blushed bright red at their 'Aunt Hermione's' antics. Ron smiled and said, "And where's your husband off to these days? Not to mention the rest of your lot?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Severus just ran off to get some potions supplies, and as it was my birthday yesterday, the rest of the children are still spread out at various friends' house. Though Nathaniel and Nicholas are with my Grandmum."  
  
Ron nodded and grinned before saying, "I still can't believe you dump your kids on other people just for your birthday night. What I wouldn't give to get Hermione to agree to that one night."  
  
Harry smiled dreamily and said, "I have a vacation coming up actually. Solenne and Minerva are watching the kids for an entire week while Severus and I go away."  
  
Hermione smiled, entering the conversation and said, "Well that's great Harry. You two deserve some time away from life. How's Severus doing?"  
  
Harry answered with a slight smirk, "Oh, he's still as ungodly amazing as he was our wedding night."  
  
Hermione blushed and said, "That's not what I meant Harry Potter-Snape!"  
  
Fred and Katie were getting their three-year-old daughter Melanie and their one-year-old son Raven ready to leave and as Fred walked by he grinned and said, "Hello Harry! Hello boys! We'd stop and talk, but we really have to get over to Katie's parent's house soon. Wonderful to see you three!"  
  
Harry just smiled and said, "Lovely to see you all too."  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "You know Harry, Ron and I have to get going as well. How are things going with finding a Defense Professor?"  
  
Harry frowned and said, "At the moment, in all honesty it's looking as though I'll need to teach the class myself between being the Headmaster, running the school, the Order of the Phoenix and the mini-sized Daycare I practically run out of my personal library. I honestly don't know what to do about it, I asked Remus this morning if he'd do it and he's having a miserable day so he of course turned me down."  
  
Hermione laughed and said, "I can't blame him, what is it, three weeks left until we have yet another blended Sirius/Remus child with us? Honestly, they're almost as bad as you and Severus are."  
  
Harry grinned and said, "We've actually been talking about trying for another to be honest."  
  
Ron groaned and shook his head and said, "Please, Harry, don't. I can handle the Potter multiplication to an extent, but we have enough little Snape's running around!"  
  
Brent and Brad cracked out in unison an indignant, "Hey!"  
  
Harry smirked, but before he could say anything, Severus spoke up from behind him, "Really Mr. Weasley? Do keep in mind that the world is completely and totally overrun with Weasleys and while we appreciate Miss Granger's genetics in the Wizarding world, we're hardly in need of more Weasleys."  
  
Harry snorted and said, "Both of you knock it off. We're in public and the press would literally have a field day with that argument. Now, Brad, Brent, squeeze through the sea of Weasleys and find someone that works here. You'll know them by the lack of red hair."  
  
Both boys giggled, but did as Harry asked of them. Hermione picked up Emily, while Ron picked up Arthur and Heidi, saying their goodbyes, they left the small store. Neville and Ginny Longbottom were the next couple they bumped into as they were leaving, Ginny simply smiled, as she was carrying Albert and Caitlyn, while Neville was holding Catherine, and making sure Molly and Frank were still with them.  
  
Neville of course didn't even see them, which Harry and Severus found extremely amusing. Right behind them were George Weasley and his fiancé Oliver Wood, who were quite busy helping Penelope Weasley (Percy's wife), by carrying out her three children Patience (4), Patrick (2) and Phoebe (1). Penelope was extremely pregnant, and barely managing to get out the door with Percy's help.  
  
Bill and Fleur Weasley said their hellos before grabbing their two daughters, Charlotte (4) and Melissa (2), and making their own exit. Of course, this left behind Charlie Weasley and his fiancé Lauren Brown, an older cousin of Lavender's both having been introduced through Ron and Lavender. As well as one very uncomfortable looking Arthur Weasley, and one very unhappy Molly Weasley.  
  
Severus almost immediately wrapped an arm around Harry, who even after thirteen years since the howler that Molly had sent, still broke into tears on occasion when Molly Weasley was mentioned. Severus left no room for debate as he lead his husband over to where their sons were nearly finished being fitted with their school uniforms and cloaks.  
  
Harry merely focused on watching Brad and Brent and leaning into Severus's embrace. Lauren, seeing Harry and Severus, almost immediately rushed over, having finished the fitting of her wedding robes, and said, "Harry! Severus! How are you both doing today? How's my little cousin doing up there at Hogwarts with that little angel of hers, hmm?"  
  
Harry smiled at Lauren and said, "Lavender and Natalie are both doing well. Paige Malfoy has been driving Lavender nuts trying to set her up on a few dates. Luckily Natalie gets along with Anastasia and Annabelle, so we watch Natalie while Paige tries to get Lavender to go on a date."  
  
Lauren laughed and said, "Of course she doesn't want to date. I don't think she'll ever get over that nasty scoundrel. Thank Merlin Natalie only partly looks like Joseph. Anyway, you did get the owl with the wedding invitation and what not, didn't you? Because I haven't heard whether or not you two and your lovely group of children are coming to my wedding!"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow while Severus said, "Are you sure you invited us Lauren?"  
  
Lauren frowned and looked over at her now incredibly guilty looking mother- in-law-to-be and asked, "Molly? I thought I asked you to send the Potter- Snapes an invitation."  
  
Arthur and Charlie both tensed and Harry, literally having had enough of all of this, said, "Mrs. Weasley I realize that you still think I've somehow disgraced my parents by marrying Severus. Yes, there is an age difference between us, and yes he was at one point loyal to Lord Voldemort."  
  
Ignoring the flinches that Charlie, Arthur and Molly unconsciously displayed, Harry continued, "But then he became a spy for us, and together he and I delivered the final curse that destroyed Voldemort. He has not taught any of our eight children Dark Magic, nor does he want to. We've been together almost fourteen years and not once has Severus ever betrayed our children or myself. I honestly wish that you would realize that you were in the wrong the day you sent that howler and while I'll understand that I'm not welcome in your home, your sons and daughter, and their families are my friends."  
  
Arthur nodded and said, "Molly he has a point. You knew Severus was a spy when you sent that howler. And you knew how much the words you yelled into the howler would hurt Harry. An apology is long overdue, Molly."  
  
Molly glared at her husband before huffing and saying, "Fine. I'll send the damn invitation when we get home by owl. That make you all happy?"  
  
Charlie frowned and said, "Mum you're being unreasonable. Apologize or you'll be the one not invited to the wedding."  
  
Severus shook his head and said, "It won't mean anything to either of us if you make her do that Charlie. Brent, Brad, are you two ready yet?"  
  
Both boys nodded, holding their packages close. Harry smiled at Charlie, Arthur and Lauren and said, "It was lovely to see you all again. I hope to see you again soon, hopefully under a less stressful situation."  
  
Arthur, Charlie and Lauren said goodbye to Harry, Severus, Brent and Brad before the four left the small shop. Harry and Severus stopped by the bookstore with the boys before taking them to the Quidditch shop, the Apothocarey, and for a special treat stopped by the ice cream shop before heading back to Hogwarts.  
  
They stopped by Seamus and Dean's house to pick up Alex and Drew, before heading back up to the school, where they dropped off their purchases and belongings before heading to the Great Hall for dinner with the rest of the staff. Nick and Nate were thrilled to see their Daddies, and Annie and Stasia were busy with Moira and Megan.  
  
Shortly after dinner, Harry and Severus made their way back to their rooms, collecting their children from various odd places they'd wandered off to. Once in their rooms, Harry left Severus and their children in the main rooms and went into their bedroom, hoping for a moment of time to himself.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Severus came in their bedroom, and sank down onto the bed next to Harry, pulling his husband into his arms. Harry sighed and then asked, "Children all asleep?"  
  
Severus smiled as he kissed the back of Harry's neck before responding, "Yes, love."  
  
Harry snuggled further into Severus's arms, wanting to be as close to his bonded husband as possible. Severus smiled and held Harry closer to him before saying, "I don't say it often enough, Harry. But I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart and soul."  
  
Harry smiled, and before falling asleep, whispered back, "I love you too Severus."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter Three: The Sorting Feast

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, the background stories, or anything that looks like it belongs in the Harry Potter Series, those belong to JKR. I DO own the plot, anything unfamiliar, and any of the little Potter-Snape's in the story.  
  
A/N: This is the much-requested Sequel to The Mirror of Etamluos. I am so thrilled you all like it! I hope you continue to read the story, I'll be doing like I said, a fairly well sized story and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
New Adventures  
Chapter Three: The Sorting Feast  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry, Severus, Bradley, Brenton, Andrew, Alexander, Anastasia, Annabelle, Nathaniel and Nicholas Potter-Snape were crammed inside one of the carriages from the school, which was taking them all the way to Kings Cross Station, where they would drop off Bradley and Brenton to take the train back to Hogwarts. Harry and Severus had insisted that both boys take the train like the rest of their year would and try to get to know their year- mates.  
  
Neither boy had liked the idea, but as their older cousins Arianna and Oriana Marcello were also taking the train, they agreed to take the train. Dante had gone to Durmstang, but as he'd graduated the previous year he wouldn't have been on the train regardless. Arianna was starting her sixth year, while Oriana was starting her fourth year. Both girls had unsurprisingly gone into Ravenclaw.  
  
Harry and Severus were relaxing, holding their youngest sons and relishing in the peaceful moment they had alone with their children. Their vacation had gone perfectly, and the two had rather nice tans, though they couldn't compete with their children, who had spent nearly the entire last month swimming with the Giant Squid under their Grandmother and Great-Great- Grandmother's supervision.  
  
Bradley looked over at his fathers and asked, "Dad? Are you going to be upset if Brent and I don't get into Gryffindor like you did?"  
  
Harry smiled and adjusted Nathaniel in his lap slightly before he said, "Bradley what kind of question is that? You're my sons; all of you listen up because I'm only going to say this once. I was almost sorted into Slytherin myself, my husband is a Slytherin, and I have good friends from all four houses. I don't care if you're in Hufflepuff, or Slytherin, or Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. What I do want is for you to follow what the hat tells you. Several things in my life would have been better, if not easier and more enjoyable, if I'd allowed the hat to put me in Slytherin. So no, I won't be upset, no matter what house you're in, as long as you belong there."  
  
Bradley looked as though a ton of bricks had just come off his shoulders, but Harry didn't stop there. He smirked and then said, "But I honestly can't imagine the lot of you anywhere other than Slytherin."  
  
Severus added mentally, 'Though I daresay our little Princesses might be Hufflepuffs. Alex and Drew act Gryffindorish from time to time, and Merlin only knows with Nate and Nick.'  
  
Harry's only response to that was to lean over and kiss his husband before adjusting a sleeping Nate once more and settling into the Carriage's comfortable seats for the rest of the ride. Severus smiled at Harry and watched his children fidget, look out the windows and read various books.  
  
Before they knew it, they were at the train station with roughly ten minutes to spare. Severus took Nate and Nick, while Harry made sure that the rest of the children stayed together, and close together. Brad and Brent were walking on either side of Severus towards the barrier, while Alex and Drew were walking behind them, holding hands so they would at least have one another if they were lost.  
  
Stasia and Annie were holding Harry's hand as they walked, though Harry's hand was ready on his wand and his eyes were flicking all over the train station, checking for any sign of trouble. Severus, Bradley and Brenton didn't even check to see if Muggles were watching as they walked straight through the barrier.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and motioned for Andrew and Alexander to follow their Father and older brothers. Both rolled their eyes in a fashion similar to Harry's and followed through the barrier. Harry checked for Muggles watching, and then walked through still holding Anastasia and Annabelle's hands.  
  
Once on the Platform, where the Hogwarts Express was waiting, Severus had already assisted Bradley and Brenton to get their trunks and owl cages loaded. Harry, feeling like the irrational parent that would never see their child again, burst into tears as he pulled Bradley and Brenton close, hugging them.  
  
Harry didn't say a word out loud, but all Severus could hear in his head was a sudden mantra of, 'Dear Merlin they'll be married with their own kids soon, oh my baby boys!'  
  
If Severus hadn't been so controlled at not showing facial expressions, he would have been laughing at the predicament his husband was working himself into. Anastasia and Annabelle found the situation amusing, and snickered behind their hands, while Andrew and Alexander tried not to laugh at their brothers. Nicholas was slowly falling asleep on Severus's shoulder, while Nathaniel was grabbing his own hair and muttering nonsense just loud enough for everyone close to them to hear.  
  
Brenton cautiously peered up at his Father and said, "Dad? You're uh, embarrassing us."  
  
Harry sniffled and wiped at his eyes before saying, "Oh I'm sorry boys, you're just growing up so fast."  
  
Bradley groaned and interrupted before Harry could go on by saying, "Dad, relax. We're going to the school you and Papa work AND live at. You'll know more about our lives at school than any of the other parents will, not to mention control our punishment."  
  
Severus smirked and said, "And don't go expecting your Great-Great- Grandmother or any of your Uncles, Aunts or either of us to go easy on you two. If anything, you'll be held to higher standards. Especially in Potions, I expect you two to get full marks on everything, Period. Understood?"  
  
Both boys rolled their eyes, but nodded. Harry smiled and said, "Both of you go, before I change my mind about letting you ride the train. And do keep in mind that the older students here know who you are and aren't afraid to count up house point deductions to be taken upon your sorting. And for Merlin's sake whatever you do, don't embarrass your Papa and I."  
  
They disappeared quickly, yelling 'goodbye' as they went. Harry sighed and nearly jumped a foot in the air when his sister-in-law Elaina suddenly appeared and exclaimed, "Harry! Severus! How wonderful to see you both out and about, have Brent and Brad already gone onto the train?"  
  
Harry nodded, and replied, "Yes, of course you missed me breaking down. Merlin, how do you do this year after year?"  
  
Elaina chuckled and said, "Oh, Dante would have hexed me across the room if I'd made any kind of scene. Oriana lets me dote on her all I want, but Arianna, she's such a strange combination of the two that I simply trained myself not to break down. That and I trusted you and my brother with my daughters. Of course I used Father's old contacts in Durmstang to ensure Dante's safety and what not."  
  
Severus smiled and asked, "Where are Dante and Antonio?"  
  
She smiled right back and replied, "Oh, Dante is helping Antonio at the shop while I drop the girls off. Now, Alexander, Andrew, Anastasia, Annabelle, I trust you four are getting along well?"  
  
She received nods and polite responses of 'Yes Auntie Elaina'. She winked at them and then asked, "And how are Nathaniel and Nicholas doing? I trust you've actually hired some help for yourself up at that school of yours Harry?"  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "Actually, Paige Malfoy and Emma Creevey have been given a room to monitor the younger children. Ginny Longbottom has agreed to come to Hogwarts every morning, and teach the older students things they need to know before they go to Hogwarts. Which means all twenty-eight children will have someone other than solely myself or their mothers to watch them. Of course, Remus plans to drop off his five once in a while he takes care of baby Vanessa. Hermione Weasley usually leaves her kids with Ginny, so her three will be coming as well, and we didn't want to leave the Finnigan two out of the loop, so that brings the total of kids that Paige, Emma and Ginny will manage to thirty-eight."  
  
Elaina blinked and said, "Sweet Merlin, those women deserve medals. I hope they're being paid and not just doing this out of the goodness of their hearts?"  
  
Harry nodded and smiled before saying, "They're being paid of course. However, I couldn't find a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor who was well suited for the class, that I could trust, so I'm teaching it this year until we find a replacement."  
  
Severus shifted slightly, adjusting the now sleeping boys in his arms before saying, "It was lovely to see you Elaina, but we need to get back to the school before the train does."  
  
Elaina smiled and nodded before saying, "Of course. Owl me if there's anything I can do to help."  
  
Both nodded, they said their goodbyes, and made their way towards the barrier once more. Harry had to pick up Annie, while Stasia held onto Severus's robes. Drew and Alex held hands again, while Alex held the other available hand of Harry's. They made their way back to the carriage, where they climbed back in and settled down for the ride back to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that evening, Harry sat and watched as his Great-Grandmother lead the first years into the room. Harry was currently holding Nate, while Severus was holding Nick. Anastasia and Annabelle were sitting patiently, but Alexander and Andrew were making faces at their older brothers. The sorting began, and Harry paid attention, though he split it between his children at the Head Table and glaring at Brent and Brad.  
  
Finally, Minerva called out, "Potter-Snape, Bradley!"  
  
Harry smiled at Brad as he moved towards the stool and his Great-Great- Grandmother. Brad smiled back shakily and then sat down on the stool as Minerva put the hat on his head. Harry and Severus watched, tensely, for the entire two minutes the hat sat on his head before yelling out, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Harry clapped with his husband and children, watching as Bradley jumped off the stool and rushed over to the Slytherin table, which was clapping politely for him. Minerva smiled at him and then called out, "Potter-Snape, Brenton!"  
  
Just like his brother before him, Brent walked up, sat down and smiled as Minerva put the hat on his head. Unlike his brother, the hat immediately screeched, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Harry, Severus and the rest of the hall clapped, though Harry and Severus swore that the elder Gryffindors breathed a sigh of pure relief when their sortings had resorted in the boys going to Slytherin. The rest of the sorting went by quickly, and without any real surprises.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the night went by quickly, and before Harry knew what was happening he and Severus were dropping their younger children off with Emma, Paige and Ginny. Harry handed a sleeping Nate over to Paige and said, "He didn't sleep well last night, and he'll probably sleep most of the morning."  
  
Paige smiled and said, "Honestly Harry, Nate and Nick sleep most of the morning now matter how much they sleep. Draco mentioned that he needed to talk to you at some point today."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded in acknowledgement before he turned to Severus, who had a wide-awake Nick in his arms. Nick reached out for him and called out, "Dada!"  
  
Harry plucked Nick from Severus's arms and kissed him before putting him down on the ground and giving him a little nudge towards the other children playing with Emma. Nick wasted no time of course running off giggling, wanting to play with the other kids. Severus smiled watching their son run off and wrapped his arms around Harry, who leaned into the warm embrace.  
  
Paige chuckled and cooed at the two men, "What? Not getting enough alone time?"  
  
Harry smiled at Paige, as Severus snorted and replied, "Oh, we get plenty of alone time. In-between diapers, fist fights, cleaning up magical bursts of energy, shouting matches, and let's not forget somewhere in all that we have to deal with the rest of the school population as well."  
  
Paige smiled and said, "You know, it would probably be easier for you two if one of you stopped working."  
  
Harry smirked and said, "Oh yes, let's just let Draco take the Headmaster position, and I'll stay with the kids all day while Severus teaches. Or better yet I'll hire some incompetent idiot to teach Potions, and Severus can retire from teaching it and he can take care of our lot of brats all day."  
  
Annabelle and Anastasia could be seen at this point next to their fathers, looking rather indignant about being called 'brats'. Severus pushed them both towards the other children and said, "Go on, Daddy didn't mean that, he's just teasing Auntie Paige."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes slightly and said, "Of course it would help if they stopped with the fist-fights now wouldn't it love?"  
  
Severus smiled at Harry and replied simply, "What did you expect from two girls that have six brothers?"  
  
Ginny smiled at Harry and Severus before asking, "And where are Alexander and Andrew?"  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Oh I believe right about now they're sabotaging their Uncle Draco's rooms."  
  
Ginny chuckled and turned back to the room. Harry smiled at Paige and kissed Nate's sleeping forehead once more before he and Severus turned to go to breakfast in the Great Hall. They were nearly half way there when they hear Draco's yells at Alex and Drew. They smiled at one another, snickering slightly, and made their way towards the yells and shrieks.  
  
Alex and Drew were running from Draco and nearly plowed their parents over in their hurry to get away from him. Harry smirked and picked Alex up, while Severus picked up Drew. Draco was running straight at them, wand out, and yelling, "ALEXANDER! ANDREW! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU - "  
  
Harry smiled at Draco and asked, "What did my little hellions do this time?"  
  
Draco glared slightly at Harry and said, "My classroom has been turned purple with pink poka-dots."  
  
Harry snorted and said, "So change it back."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and said, "I would if I could. Your children are too damn smart Harry, whatever they've done to it I can't get it to change back."  
  
Harry looked down at Alex and asked, "What did you do to his walls?"  
  
Alex smirked, looking like a miniature Severus for a moment and then said, "It'll wear off in a week."  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "Well, there you have it Draco. Just a week, I'm sure you'll live. Alex, Drew, apologize for upsetting him and destroying his classroom."  
  
Alex and Drew pouted and said, "Sorry Uncle Draco."  
  
Draco sighed and said, "It's alright. I suppose I can't really complain. At least it's only a week."  
  
Harry put Alex down and pushed him a bit in the direction of the classroom where Ginny, Paige and Emma had the other children before saying, "Get going, you know where the classroom is. Auntie Paige and Aunt Ginny are waiting for you. Be nice and listen to them and Mrs. Creevey, alright?"  
  
Alex pouted, but nodded and started to run off as Severus put Drew down. Drew ran after his brother yelling out, "ALEX! WAIT FOR ME!"  
  
Harry, Draco and Severus watched them run off for a minute, before turning and heading towards the Great Hall. Harry smiled and slipped his hand into Severus's as they walked, the three men talking about their plans for the day and their classes. Harry wasn't really looking forward to teaching once again, but knew he had no other choice this year, he could only hope his sons would behave in their classes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter Four: You're Grounded!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, the background stories, or anything that looks like it belongs in the Harry Potter Series, those belong to JKR. I DO own the plot, anything unfamiliar, and any of the little Potter-Snape's in the story.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to come out, but the ending was just mind- boggling, as I didn't know exactly how to wrap this one up. I hope you all think that this was worth the wait. Chapter Five is under-way, but not very far. I hope to update most of my stories before Book 5 is released, as once it is released I won't be coming online to any Fanfiction web sites until I've read the book - and I have to wait until my Dad's finished reading it as it's his copy. (We don't want to try to get two copies of the book when one will be hard enough to get our hands on.) Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
New Adventures  
  
Chapter Four: You're Grounded!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bradley and Brenton Potter-Snape were having the time of their life in their new classes. Their friends and fellow Slytherins, Charlie Moon, Regina Nott, and Damien Reid, were having fun watching the twins prank their teachers and the Gryffindors alike. Their next class of course, was Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Harry hadn't arrived yet, so both boys and their friends took their seats with the Ravenclaws they had Defense with. Harry, unlike his predecessor, understood that sometimes placing Slytherin and Gryffindor together really WAS asking for problems that they could do without. So for Defense and Potions, the Ravenclaws were with the Slytherins, and the Gryffindors were with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
They had been sitting, waiting, for roughly a minute when Bradley suggested, "Why don't we have our own duel while we wait? You know, like Dad and Uncle Draco do sometimes."  
  
Brenton bit his lip, he just knew what his brother was suggesting was possibly the stupidest thing he'd ever heard, and could already hear his parents yelling at him for even thinking about it. But then Damien Reid asked, "They duel? Like the way your Fathers did against You-Know-Who?"  
  
Bradley blinked before saying, "He's been gone for ten years, can't anyone say 'Voldemort'?"  
  
Damien, Regina and Charlie shivered in response as Brenton added on, "He's not going to just jump out of the shadows or something. Dad and Papa got rid of him for good this time."  
  
Bradley smirked at his brother and asked, "Care to duel, Brent?"  
  
Brenton scowled and replied, "Sure, Brad."  
  
The door opened a bit, and everyone turned to see who it was, but sighed in relief when it was only the other Potter-Snape children. Well, Andrew, Alexander, Anastasia and Annabelle that is. Brenton smiled and waved in his siblings, who quickly made their way to the front of the room where Bradley and Brenton were now standing, with their wands out as they were ready to duel.  
  
Andrew smiled at his older brothers and asked, "Are you two dueling? Dad'll have a fit when he comes in here if you are."  
  
Bradley nodded sharply and turned to Brenton before saying, "On three then. One . . . Two . . . Three!"  
  
Brenton immediately exclaimed, "Stupefy!"  
  
Bradley dodged it and called out, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Brenton dodged that one, barely, and then called out, "Rictumsupra!"  
  
At the same time, Bradley called out, "Tantallgra!"  
  
Of course neither spells were being called out correctly, and just as the two beams of light, one blue, one silver, hit one another, a blue bubble formed where they connected, and suddenly expanded between the two. Before anyone could do or say anything, Annabelle and Anastasia moved to get a better look, tripped over Andrew and Alexander, pulling all four into the blue bubble.  
  
All four disappeared just as Harry entered the classroom. Harry's eyes went wide and his face drained of color as he looked at the place his four children had just been, his other two children standing, looking terrified at the blue bubble between them. Harry managed to get out, "Someone go get Professors McGonagall and Malfoy, and someone get my husband."  
  
Harry moved forward towards the bubble and took a deep shaky breath before calling out to the bubble, "Andrew? Alexander? Annabelle? Anastasia? Can you hear me?"  
  
Harry waited a good minute before nodding and accepting that no, wherever they were, they could not hear him. Sighing, Harry hoped to Merlin it was merely some form of a portkey that had been formed. Harry turned to Bradley and Brenton and said, "When the other Professors get here, tell them whatever spell it is that you used, and have them try to figure it out. I'm going to enter the bubble in case it merely transported your sisters and brothers someplace. You're both grounded until the start of next school year, and you have detention until Christmas break. Understood?"  
  
Both boys nodded, and said nothing in protest. Harry sighed, took out his wand and took a deep breath before moving into the bubble, and disappearing as well. Bradley and Brenton stared at the spot their Dad, brothers and sisters had just been before sitting down, careful to keep their wands connected and the blue bubble in place.  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall was the first to arrive, and she took in the scene before saying, "Everyone is dismissed, with the exception of Bradley and Brenton."  
  
The classroom cleared out, and both boys explained what happened, including their punishment. Minerva sighed and said, "Twenty points from Slytherin, each, for dueling without an instructor present. Though I daresay you'll be lucky to escape with your heads still attached when your Father gets in here and finds Harry and four of his children missing."  
  
As if being summoned, a very white-faced Severus stormed into the room, took one look at his sons who were standing pale faced, and the blue bubble before sitting down next to Minerva. Minerva smiled slightly and said, "Don't fret dear. I already know they're fine, and so do you if you remember."  
  
Severus snorted and said, "You didn't feel our mental connection cut off. I'd always hoped it would remain when this happened. I wonder how he's taking what he's going through now."  
  
Minerva smiled and said, "I have a feeling that he'll want to rip Sirius into pieces when he comes back."  
  
Severus smiled, his face regaining some color and he said, "That will be amusing, won't it?"  
  
Minerva full out laughed and said, "Oh dear, you didn't hear him in the Staff Lounge. He wanted Black expelled and his head on a platter."  
  
Severus smiled at his sons before saying, "Why don't you two head off to your common room, or the library. I'll see you both at dinner."  
  
Completely flabbergasted, Bradley and Brenton left and headed to the library to discuss just how insane their father was. What they didn't know, was that they'd just given Harry what was possibly the best present he could have ever gotten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andrew, Alexander, Anastasia and Annabelle landed on the floor in a heaping pile of arms and legs. They all struggled to become untangled, and finally they managed to stand. Annabelle saw a familiar face in the crowd of people that surrounded them and immediately ran towards the person, calling out, "Daddy!"  
  
Anastasia saw where Annabelle was running and turned to her brothers before sticking her finger at them and saying, "You in touble now!"  
  
Andrew and Alexander rolled their eyes, both moving towards Annabelle and their 'Daddy'. Anastasia rushed over to her sister, and her 'Daddy', exclaiming, "Daddy it's Bren and Brad's fault!"  
  
Andrew looked at the person her sisters had dubbed 'Daddy', before saying, "Annie, Stasia, I don't think that's Daddy. Daddy's eyes are green, and he wouldn't wear a student's robe."  
  
Anastasia and Annabelle looked at the person they were both clinging to and suddenly let go before moving back to their brothers quickly. Alexander looked at Andrew and asked, "Do you think they're Death Eaters? Dad and Papa always said to be careful, just in case."  
  
Andrew didn't have a chance to respond, as said person indignantly responded, "I'll have you know that I would die before joining those slimy gits!"  
  
Another voice, from behind them, said, "Well that's good to know Mr. Potter. Please, everyone sit down. May I ask whom you children are?"  
  
Andrew looked at the person, confused, and asked, "Potter? Dad doesn't have any siblings. Who are you?"  
  
Just as he was going to respond, Harry Potter-Snape appeared where his children had been on the floor a moment earlier, with his wand out and ready. Anastasia and Annabelle ran full out towards him and called out, "Daddy!"  
  
Harry sighed with relief that he was still in Hogwarts, and that his children were within reach and safe. Well, hopefully they were safe that is. Harry dropped to his knees and pulled both girls close to him before he said, "Are you girls alright? Andrew? Alexander? Are you boys alright?"  
  
Receiving two nods against his shoulder, and two, "Yes Dad"s from the boys, Harry smiled. Harry stood, holding onto both Anastasia and Annabelle's hands. Harry looked around, saw many familiar but younger faces, among them the Marauders and his husband. Blinking, Harry barely muttered, "Holy Fuck."  
  
And then Harry promptly passed out cold. Anastasia and Annabelle both cried out shocked, "Daddy!"  
  
Andrew looked around and trying to figure out what caused him to faint when Alexander asked, "He isn't pregnant again is he? We've got enough babies around."  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes and said calmly, "No, he told Uncle Remus he wasn't having another one."  
  
Alexander sighed and asked, "Then why did he faint?"  
  
Andrew shrugged, rather confused as to why his Dad was fainting. The boy they'd been speaking to before asked, "Who are you people?"  
  
Andrew furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "You honestly don't recognize us?"  
  
Another boy piped up, "What are you? Related to Potter? Honestly, damn Gryffindors."  
  
Alexander's chest puffed slightly and he said, "My Dad comes from a very long line of Potters and Gryffindors."  
  
The same boy snorted slightly and said, "Oh really, and why didn't you say that earlier?"  
  
The Professor interrupted and said calmly, "Miss Evans, would you please go to the Headmasters office and inform him of what you've just seen? Mr. Pettigrew, would you please escort these children to the hospital wing with the assistance of Mr. Lupin?"  
  
Andrew almost immediately shrieked, "We go no where with a Pettigrew!"  
  
The Professor sighed and replied, "Fine, Mr. Snape then will escort you with Mr. Lupin."  
  
Andrew nodded in acceptance, and Alexander breathed a sigh of relief. They'd both been told from an early age never to trust anyone with the last names Pettigrew, Avery, McNair or Lestrange. Then something occurred to Andrew, "Snape? Lupin? Don't you mean Potter-Snape and Lupin-Black?"  
  
The Professor raised an eyebrow and replied shortly, "No, I don't. Now move it."  
  
Severus Snape conjured up a stretcher for the unconscious man, while Remus Lupin directed the four children out of the room. They were halfway there when Alexander said, "You two look a lot like our Papa and our Uncle Remus."  
  
Remus smiled tiredly, the full moon had only been yesterday, and said, "I'm sure we look similar, but right now we need to get your Dad here to the hospital wing so that our nurse can make sure he's okay."  
  
They were quiet the rest of the way to the hospital wing, and once there a rather annoyed newly hired Poppy Pomfrey greeted them. She frowned at the four young children and then asked, "What happened?"  
  
Remus answered, "These children appeared in our Defense class. Shortly after they appeared, this man appeared, took in his surroundings, swore, and I believe fainted."  
  
Poppy and Severus had placed the unconscious Harry on the bed, while the children had almost automatically climbed onto the bed next to him. Once Harry was situated, she dismissed Remus and Severus before running a few tests to ensure that Harry wasn't injured. That covered, she did the same to each of the children and then asked, "Now, what are your names?"  
  
The children hadn't recognized her, as none of her hair was gray just yet, so Andrew answered, "I'm Andrew Potter-Snape, this is my brother, Alexander, and our little sisters, Anastasia and Annabelle."  
  
She smiled kindly and offered them each a Chocolate Frog before saying, "While we're waiting for the Headmaster, you four eat these Frogs. This man is your Dad, correct?"  
  
They all nodded, confused, everyone knew their Dad and Papa, why would the school nurse ask whether or not her boss was their Dad? A gentle voice floated across the entrance, making them all turn to see who was coming in the hospital wing, "Hello Madam Pomfrey, I understand we have a few visitors?"  
  
She answered immediately, "Yes, and the man here is unconscious. His children, Andrew, Alexander, Anastasia and Annabelle here tell me their last name is 'Potter-Snape'. Mr. Lupin informed me that they appeared in their Defense class."  
  
The man nodded and sat down in a chair next to Harry's bed, before saying, "Then I'll just wait for him to wake up. Thank you Poppy, and please keep questioning children away from us until then."  
  
She nodded and left, bustling about with various inventories, re-stocking and other things that needed to get done in the Hospital Wing. The four children stared at the man curiously, and eventually Annabelle asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The old man smiled a warm smile, and with twinkling blue eyes he answered, "I'm the Headmaster of this school, Hogwarts, and my name is Albus Dumbledore."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter Five: Questions, Answers and Exp...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, the background stories, or anything that looks like it belongs in the Harry Potter Series, those belong to JKR. I DO own the plot, anything unfamiliar, and any of the little Potter-Snape's in the story.  
  
A/N: Sorry this has taken so long – but real life comes first. I have a string of excuses two pages long – but I won't bother pasting them up for you here. If you need a little more detail, check out my 'After the War' and 'Changing Past Wrongs' recent updates. I hope it's worth the wait. Read, Enjoy & Review!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
New Adventures  
  
Chapter Five: Questions, Answers, and Explanations  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry blinked groggily, trying to figure out where he was and what was going on. He couldn't feel the reassuring tingle of the bond he had with his husband. Where was Severus then? His thoughts however were interrupted by a soothing voice saying gently, "Please calm down child."  
  
"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! GET AWAY FROM MY DAD! DEATH EATER!"  
  
Harry frowned at Alexander's shouts, he knew the Death Eaters were all accounted for and locked in Azkaban, had been for years. He opened his eyes more to find an old, familiar looking man explaining to his obstinate child, "I'm not a Death Eater, and never will be one. Ah, I see your father is awake."  
  
All four heads turned towards Harry and the children cried out, "Daddy!"  
  
Harry smiled as Anastasia and Annabelle climbed onto his bed, and he quickly pulled them into his arms once he sat up. Harry looked over at the familiar face again and asked, "How long have I been out?"  
  
"Roughly half an hour. Your sons are quite convinced I am a Death Eater, impersonating myself."  
  
Harry nodded and said, "I am assuming that we're sometime in the 1970's at the moment?"  
  
The elderly eyes twinkled merrily as he nodded and said, "Yes, I had thought you had some kind of Time-Traveling accident."  
  
Harry frowned and said, "I think so, either that or a parallel world. My eldest sons, Bradley and Brenton, were dueling for some reason when they mispronounced two spells that connected, and formed a blue bubble of sorts, which these four fell into and disappeared. I followed them, hoping it was merely a form of transportation and instead found my godfather and his mate, my future husband, and to top it off, my deceased parents, all attending their Defense Lesson. After fainting from all of this I awake to find my son calling my great-grandfather a Death Eater."  
  
Alex huffed slightly at that and said, "But Dad –"  
  
Harry just looked at Alexander and said, "Alexander Merlin Potter-Snape, apologize to your Great-Great-Grandfather, immediately."  
  
Alex flushed at the use of his full name before he turned to face the twinkling, amused eyes of Albus Dumbledore, as he said, "Sorry Grappa Umblies."  
  
Albus smiled and nodded before saying, "Now that we've decided all present are not Death Eaters, may I ask who you all are?"  
  
Harry bit his lip slightly and said, "I'm your great-grandson, Harry Potter- Snape. These are my children, Alexander, Andrew, Anastasia, and Annabelle."  
  
Albus nodded and said, "Any relation to James, or Severus?"  
  
Harry bit his lip and answered, "Yes, my father, my husband – and my children's father."  
  
Albus' eyes widened a bit at that and he started to ask, "Which –"  
  
Harry interrupted as he responded, "My parents are James and Lily Potter, and it will be awkward for me to see them – alive – not to mention young. My children, no doubt, will be shocked to see their father at such a young age."  
  
Albus frowned as he responded, "It does trouble me to know that James and Lily are apparently no longer with you, but you need to ensure the timelines stay in tact. You should be careful to tell me whatever it is you think needs to be said. Though I've never thought of Severus as the parental sort."  
  
Harry smiled as he said, "Well, not to reveal too much, but Sev and I do have eight children – only two of which are girls. Do you know how to send us back? Or do I need to research that?"  
  
Albus smiled with twinkling eyes as he said, "Research of course. I only hope that you are able to find a way back. Now, to keep you occupied while here, can I assume that you are well trained in Defense?"  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "Of course I am – you saw to that. Of course, Severus did as well."  
  
Albus nodded and offered, "Then, would you be willing to help with our advanced level Defense classes, as well as a dueling club?"  
  
Harry frowned, but nodded and said, "Yes, that would make sense. After all, I can hardly stay here for any length of time without a justification to the public – especially the parents – and that would create a good enough reason for me to be in the library often. What shall we call me by however? I can hardly go by Harry Potter-Snape here. Both the Potter family and the Snape family would never allow it."  
  
Albus thought for a moment and then replied, "I would suggest you use the last name Dumbledore, as we are obviously related, however it will put yourself, and your children in a fair amount of danger. Or you could use the Potter name, and I could speak with William about providing reassurance to others that you're his long-lost brother or some other sort of story."  
  
Harry sighed, looked at his children and said, "We'll go by Dumbledore – though I would love to meet my Grandfather, it is unrealistic to involve more people then is absolutely necessary."  
  
Albus smiled and said, "Wonderful! Well then, I will go have rooms prepared for you. I'll also have some supplies brought to you."  
  
Just as Albus was about to leave, there was a burst of flame as a silver Phoenix appeared, carrying a small trunk that Harry recognized immediately to be a spelled trunk from home, likely filled with clothing and belongings for Harry and the children. Harry smiled at the Phoenix and said, "It took you long enough to find me, Aeternus*."  
  
The phoenix merely trilled slightly before inspecting Harry and the four children. Albus looked curious, and Harry informed him, "Severus purchased a Phoenix egg for my birthday present the first year we were married."  
  
Albus smiled, nodded and said, "Of course. I will see you all at dinner I hope?"  
  
Harry nodded in response, and as Albus left, Andrew and Alexander called out, "Bye Grappa Umblies!"  
  
Anastasia, and Annabelle merely waved, unsure what to call their great- great-grandfather. Albus called 'goodbye' back to them and made his way to make arrangements for his great-grandson's family. He also needed to stop by and tell his wife about the arrangements before he made them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
Diana Rose/Dora Gordon: Your review actually lessened my liking of this story. Until I woke up and realized – of course it's unrealistic. The very idea of a male pregnancy in and of itself is unrealistic. I have not written in yet several things that will be revealed later, mainly the reason for Harry having twins each time they were pregnant. As for the high number of pregnancies, for both Harry & Sev, and the others, I have only this to say in my defense:  
  
Everyone in the Pureblood section of the Wizarding World always seems to be talking about blood purity and ensuring that they keep their world thriving and healthy. To me, that means lots, and lots of kids. Now as for all that average kid stuff, those are rather old statistics or they aren't very relevant by me geographically or in my family.  
  
Growing up my family was the small one – just me and my sister & parents. My best friends had between 2 & 6 siblings each, and I knew of only one person who was like me, with one sibling, and one that was an only child. My family on my mom's side fits the norm, two kids to each of the five sisters (one of which is my mom).  
  
My dad's on the other hand is a plethora of marriages, adoptions and kids so that, once again, my immediate family & two other groups of moms/dads/kids are the small end with only two kids. Not that you needed to know any of that, but understand that in my writing you will often find that people have abnormally large families, because that's what I know. And I once heard someplace that one should only write what one knows. Well my specialty based on that, is big families, and massive chaos.  
  
I hope you continue to enjoy my stories, but I thought you should know all of that.  
  
Unsigned (duo_maxwell_female_shinigami@yahoo.com): I suggest reading above. However, in response to your own review, I have this to say. This is fictional. It is a story. However, let's pretend for a moment it's real. Severus and Harry are Wizards. I am quite sure there are magical ways to ensure safety for Harry and the children, or rather to make it possible for any two magical beings to reproduce like rabid rabbits. Beyond that – let's pretend for a moment, that Severus has no training whatsoever in Potions. I'm positive that they could hire someone, between their inheritances, to make something up to help them.  
  
Responding to you, however, may have been pointless as I doubt you're still reading.  
  
barbarataku: What more does Molly want? I quite agree with you on that one. But I'm going with the flow of the characters, and my muse decided that Molly would still be as hostile about their marriage. I have decided why it is – and it will come out eventually. I have yet to decide, however, if it will come out in this story, or if I will write yet another sequel. But it will be revealed, I promise.  
  
pistaccio pudding: I'm thrilled you love my stories. The plot bunnies – the dreaded, dreaded plot bunnies. Actually, I have two FQF fests that I'm participating in, and am nearly done writing. I did another earlier on that I haven't found time to edit out the NC-17 bits to get it posted on FFnet....but anyway. I do have three stories I've simply had to put into motion based on the 5th book. None of which will be posted until they are written out in their entirety, and my other stories on FFnet are completely finished. (It's a rule I made for myself so that I actually hurry with the writing – I'm simply dying to post my new ones.) I don't know that I've read any of your stories – but I'll be sure to take a look at them.  
  
Everyone else: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait. Once again, I apologize for the long wait. I'm glad you all have liked it so far, and I hope that you continue to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author note: Many people have pointed out corrections in the prequel to this story, and I've made them – though nothing in the actual story-line changed. (They were only grammatical and spelling errors really.) I hope I caught all of them. Let me know if I haven't!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Foot note: *Aeternus = Latin for 'Eternal'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
